


The Jumper and The SnapBack

by larrytheif



Category: One Direction
Genre: 16 year old Louis, 19 Year Old Harry, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Oversized jumper, Riding, Top Harry, Underageish, Yeah basically lmao, cute aw, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis rides harry wearing the jumper and the snapback, louis sends harry photos, louis wearing Harry's jumper, stylinson, we all love it right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheif/pseuds/larrytheif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASICALLY I AM WRITING THIS AT 2 AM IN THE MORNING BECAUSE SARAH GAVE ME A REALLY GOOD IDEA SO HERE GOES!!!!<br/>-<br/>louis is bored waiting for harry to get home from the bakery, so he decides to send him some photos wearing Harry's jumper and a Snapback</p><p>Then harry comes home to louis early & louis rides Harry wearing the jumper& snapback ayee</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jumper and The SnapBack

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS IS TOTAL SHIT BUT THEN AGAIN IT IS 3AM AND I SHOULD RLY BE ALSEEP BUT YOLO!!!!1!1!1??  
> Anywaysssss PLS enjoy this lmao

Louis was bored.

Harry had gone to work a few hours ago and he had nothing to do. He had already cleaned the house, properly twice, and had watched an episode of Misfits!

He thought by the time he had done that Harry would be done with his shift and they could snuggle up on the sofa with a pizza to share and x-factor on the TV!  
To louis' dismay, only three hours had passed, and louis had another four to spend by himself. Well, louis could always invite his mum round for a cuppa, or ring his best mate Zayn, and see if he was up for a game of FIFA. 

But he didn't, instead he padded upstairs and into the bedroom he and Harry shared. He picked up Harry's pillow and inhaled the scent of him. The pillow smelt like vanilla and Harry. So it instantly relaxed him. Suddenly getting an idea into his head, Louis rushed over to Harry's wardrobe and pulled out one of his jumpers. The jumper fitted Harry fine, but on Louis, it went halfway down his thick thighs, due to the huge size difference in the two boys. 

Louis pulled it over his head, and took off his sweats. There was no need for pants as the jumper almost covered the swell of his bum, and it wasn't like anyone could see him. 

Louis was just about to walk out of the room, happy with the jumper he now had on, when he passed the full length mirror that he had insisted on buying when he and Harry first moved in together. Harry had told louis that he looked fine whatever he wore and didn't need a mirror to keep check of that, but to keep him happy he bought it him anyway.

Pausing for a second to think about it, Louis rushed to get his phone and grabbed Harry's old SnapBack from the side, he the stood infront of the mirror and put the SnapBack on. He turned the camera on and faced the mirror, he went up on his tippy toes, and bit one of the sleeves in the massively oversized and took the photo with his spare hand. 

You could see his bum peeking out from underneath the jumper just slightly, and louis smiled to himself as he pressed send to the name '✧.*♥︎hazza♥︎✧.*' knowing fully the reaction it would get. Underneath he said 'missing you baby, hurry home I love you xx' 

Now all louis could do was wait for a reply, happily, he skipped downstairs and made himself a cup of tea, he was just about to sit down again when he got a text message from harry saying 'turn around baby, ps nice arse ;)♥︎' 

Louis did in confusion to see harry stood in the door frame with car keys in his hand. Louis realised he had come home early from work. Giving a big smile louis ran up to him and gave him a huge hug saying "I missed you pumpkin, I love you." 

Harry then gently pushed louis against the wall so their bodies were pressed against each other. Louis could feel how hard harry was getting, and he moaned slightly at that. "Baby," harry gasped "I love when you wear my clothes." He continued "you look so fucking hot in my snapback." He said between kisses that were trailing up and down louis neck and collar bones.

"Hazz, harryyyy" louis breathed, "I need youuu nowww...." 

That was all harry needed, he scooped louis up as if he didn't weigh anything and carried him up the stairs and layer him on the newly made bed. 

"Do you need prep baby?" Harry asked staring into louis eyes.

"No, I did it before when you left for work." Louis said 

"Good baby, always so ready for me, always ready to take my cock whenever I want..." Harry panted 

He knew louis went crazy when harry spoke to him like that. 

"Always ready haz... Can I ride you?"  
Louis moaned feeling needy.

"fuck… baby yeah, that's so fucking hot baby, I love you so much." Harry said as he peppered Louis' face with kisses.

Louis grabbed the lube from the bedside table and pulled Harry's pants down. He squirted some onto his small hand and began to cover harry's dick in the lubricant. 

When he was happy, louis pushed harry down onto the bed and straddled his waist. 

Louis then lifted himself up and then sunk back down onto harry's length. The familiar stretch making him moan loudly as his head tipped back.

Harry let out small grunts, waiting for the small boy to stretch around him, he was desperate to buck his hips up, but he knew he had to wait for louis to do it in his own time when he was ready. Fortunately for the both of them, Louis began to move up and down on Harry's long length. 

He began to do it faster and faster, grinding his hips every time.

Harry didn't know how long he was going to last with the look of the small boy on top of him, wearing the oversized jumper and snapback, moaning his name over and over again.

"Close" was all harry could say, when he flipped them over, and relentlessly started pounding into louis, making him moan even louder before. 

"Haz, I'm gonna…" was all louis had time to say when louis was coming all over his stomach.

With louis tightening around him, harry couldn't take it anymore, and he was coming fast and hard inside louis. 

"I think you should wear my clothes more often love." Harry said after gently pulling out of louis and getting a flannel to clean them both up.

"Hmmm, yeahhh." Was all Harry got out of louis as he had fell fast asleep with the SnapBack still on his head, but at a jaunty angle from the action earlier.

Kissing louis on the head, harry took the SnapBack off and put it on the side, where louis would find it when he woke. 

He then pulled the covers over his baby, and got into bed next to him.

Soon enough they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't so bad was it? :D  
> Follow me on twitter if you enjoyed @larrytheif :)
> 
> TYYYYY


End file.
